DC Extended Universe
The DC Extended Universe is the cinematic universe in which every live action DC Comics movie is a part of following Man of Steel. Timeline *18,625 BC **Kara Zor-El apprehends Dev-Em after he kills Kell-Ur during a training exercise. (Man of Steel Prequel) **Krypton begins the Terraforming Project and sends a thousand ships through the universe. (Man of Steel Prequel) *18,615 BC **Kara Zor-El's Kryptonian vessel crash lands on Earth. (Man of Steel Prequel) *1951 **Jonathan Kent is born. *1973 **October 21 ***Jonathan Kent gets married to Martha. *1974 **Lex Luthor, Sr. founds LexCorp. *1980 **Kal-El is born to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van on Krypton. (Man of Steel) *1989 **At Weisinger Public School, Clark Kent experiences his Super Hearing, X-Ray Vision and Heat Vision for the first time. (Man of Steel) *1993 **Clark Kent saves a school bus which crashes and falls into a lake. (Man of Steel) **Jonathan Kent tells Clark about the spaceship that Clark arrived on Earth in. (Man of Steel) *1997 **Jonathan Kent dies in a tornado. (Man of Steel) *2000 **Alexander Luthor, Sr. dies. **Lex Luthor, Jr. becomes CEO of LexCorp. *2013 **The Merrevale Oil Rig burns. The crew are saved by Clark Kent. (Man of Steel) **Clark Kent works at a bar and intervenes when his co-worker Chrissy is harassed by Ludlow. Clark quits and retaliates against Ludlow, putting logs through his truck. (Man of Steel) **Clark Kent works under the alias of Joe for the Military Unit investigating an alien signal in Ellesmere Island. (Man of Steel) **Investigative reporter, Lois Lane travels to Ellesmere Island and meets Colonel Nathan Hardy. (Man of Steel) **Clark Kent uses his heat vision to uncover the Kryptonian ship and activates it. Lois Lane follows Clark onto the Kryptonian Ship and is attacked by a sentry. Clark destroys the sentry and cauterizes Lois' wound before leaving her somewhere safe. (Man of Steel) **Clark Kent learns his real name and family from a holographic representation of Jor-El. (Man of Steel) **Clark Kent dons a suit with the House of El crest on and flies properly for the first time. (Man of Steel) **Lois Lane's story of her superhuman saviour is rejected by Perry White so she tracks down more evidence, leading her to Smallville and Jonathan Kent's grave where she meets Clark Kent again. (Man of Steel) **Events of Man of Steel. *2016 **Events of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. **Events of Suicide Squad. Characters Introduced in Man of Steel Introduced in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Introduced in Suicide Squad To be added Introduced in Wonder Woman Introduced in Justice League: Part One To be added Introduced in The Flash To be added Introduced in Aquaman To be added Introduced in Shazam To be added Introduced in Justice League: Part Two To be added Introduced in Cyborg To be added Introduced in Green Lantern Corps To be added Movies *''Man of Steel'' (2013) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016) *''Suicide Squad'' (2016) *''Wonder Woman'' (2017) *''Justice League: Part One'' (2017) *''The Flash'' (2018) *''Aquaman'' (2018) *''Shazam'' (2019) *''Justice League: Part Two'' (2019) *''Cyborg'' (2020) *''Green Lantern Corps'' (2020) Comics *''Man of Steel Prequel'' (2013) Videos DC's Legends of Tomorrow Their Time Is Now Promo (HD) Special DC Films Presents Dawn of the Justice League Trailer The CW Special Dawn of the Justice League Geoff Johns and Kevin Smith Trailer The CW Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Universe